Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: ' '''Rank: ' 'Appearance: ' 'Personality: ' '''History: Family: Extras: *Note: 'If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Put your cats down here! Name: Goldenkit Rank: kit Appearance:a blanched orange tabby with with unusual black tips on her ear, blue-grey eyes Personality: An excitable she-kit that loves to play with mossballs. She also likes to play fight (like most kits) History: Born in nightclan nursery firstborn of Shadowpelt and Firesong littermate to Darkkit in other words clanborn Family: Firesong (mother), Shadowpelt (father), Darkkit (brother/littermate) Extras:N/a ~Husky/Huskeh Accepted, but please fill out the form on the bottom of the page. Thanks! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Darkkit Rank: kit Appearance: A dark tabby, strongly built (for a kit), black paws, blue-grey eyes like Goldenkit Personality: A playful tom, with a strange sense of humor, always keen on hunting and elder's stories History: Clanborn Family: Firesong (mother) Shadowpelt (father) Goldenkit (sister/littermate) Extras:N/a ~Husky/Huskeh Accepted. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Shadowpelt Rank:Warrior Appearence: A dark grey, almost black cat with blue eyes. He has a shredded ear, thanks to a badger who had threatened to attack Darkclan (his former clan) Personality: A strong, handsome tom, who would do almost anything for his clan. He has sympathy for any sort of fire-coloured cat, or any kit-he would defend any of them despite their clan. History: Formerly of Darkclan, but changed because of his love for Firesong Extras: A mate to Firesong ~Husky/Huskeh Accepted. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Ambersoul Rank: Warrior Appearance: Ambersoul is a sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes like tiny suns. She is of a slender build and has thick glossy fur. Her paws are white. Personality: Ambersoul is very snappy and impatient. She can get very ratty if ignored and often gets the wrong end of the stick. History: Amberkit was born in the NightClan nursery along with her only littermate, Strikekit. She had a heart of gold and always listened to her mother. They called her the best behaved, and sometimes even the best loved, kit in the nursery. But all was about to change soon enough... Amberkit was sat underneath a tree outside camp, having snuck out to have some private thoughts, when Darkclaw's grey, smudged pelt raced by, flashes of red in his paws as a kit, Strikekit actually, who had been watching Darkclaw converse with a traitor, was tottering slowly back to camp. Strikekit was almost killed by the deathberries he was later fed, and left to become a kittypet by the name of Strike. Amberkit was distraught as she watched her brother's tail disappear as he headed towards the Twolegplace. Both her parents had died and now she was under the care of a foster mother, Lizardtail. Lizardtail despised Amberkit, because Lizardtail and Amberkit's mother, Morningbird, had once loved the same tom- his name was Falconstrike. When Falconstrike chose Morningbird, Lizardtail went insane, killing Morningbird in revenge. Now she thought she could hurt Morningbird's spirit by mistreating Amberkit. Amberkit was fed up of being yelled at and bitten and scratched, but Lizardtail's threats to rip out her throat restrained her from telling anyone. She made friends with Lunakit, a young white she-cat from Treetail's litter. Sometimes she thought that Lunakit kept her alive. Lunakit was always optimistic. On the day that was meant to be Amberkit's apprentice ceremony, Lunakit died of greencough, like Treetail, and also Lizardtail. Amberpaw became cold and solitary, training only with her mentor and refused to speak to any cat. She made friends with a loner, Yuri, a young grey tom with comforting blue eyes. He later joined the Clan as Shadepaw. When he joined the Clan, the newly named Ambersoul became a great warrior, but snappy rather than solitary. Family: Lizardtail: Foster Mother (deceased) Morningbird: Mother (deceased) Falconstrike: Father (deceased) Strike: Littermate (now a kittypet) Extras: None, well not that I can think of. ~Lilly Approved. Wow that's long... [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Snadfeather Rank: Medicine Cat ''' '''Appearance: Pale ginger tom, blue eyes. Personality: Friendly, respectful, can get annoyed easily though :P History: Was apprenticed to Mossfeather at 6 moons Family:: Rainflight (mother) Tanglestar (father) Hailstream (brother) Bushleaf (sister) Extras: Does not know who his father is I can't sign yet cause I haven't made an edit, buuuuuut this is TANGLE Approved! Im using Rainy's sig cus Im evil >:D Rainy talk '''blog email Name: Appleshine Rank: Elder Appearance: Red-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Typical elder grumpiness but can be friendly when she wants to be. History: Has mentored 2 apprentices, was a warrior. Family: Father & Mother both dead, has 3 kits Hailsplash, Riverfur & Gashclaw Extras: Has a habit of falling asleep in the herb patch ~Tangle Approved! We finally have some elders, Yay! [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Mosskit Rank: Kit Appearance: Mottled brown She cat, black paws and Purple eyes Personality: A little crazy and doesn't enjoy running, Friendly but likes to be in charge History: Was found wandering Family: N/A Extras: Often confused in Medicing den Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Mistybrook Rank:Warrior Appearance:Muscular, gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes. She has thorn sharp claws and bright blue-green eyes. Personality: Kind, clever, and thoughtful. She likes to hunt and play-fight. She is a fast runner. She is very loyal to het clan and only kills if she has to. History: Mother: Morningsplash (deceased), Father: Flamefoot, Foster Mother: Windwing, Brothers: Tumblefoot and Brokenjaw(deceased) Extras: She likes to daydream. ~''Mistybrook'' Approved. AWESOME NAME! :D Wait. Now there are TWO MISTY'S HERE! *gulps* [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Splashpelt Rank: Queen Appearance: Slender, lithe, mottled, orange-and-brown, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes. Personality: Gentle, caring and sympathetic. She cares for kits, no matter whose, and is extremely loyal. History: Mate is a loner. Unknown parents, due to she was abandoned during a kit's age. She was found by the Clan at about 1 moon. Almost died of hunger. Family: Unknown Extras: She has calico ancestry ~Hawkmask121 (I don't think my sig works here) Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Name:Lightningstrike Rank:Warrior Appearance:Tabby brown tom, with deep blue eyes and a muscular body. Personality: Is kind and always thinks about others but can be very rash at times. Is very loay, and will do anything for a friend or a family member. Not one to completely go all over she-cats but he believes in the power of love and has his eyes on a certain cat... History: clan-born Extras: None APPROVED BY THE CREATOR >:3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Birchwhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Huge, muscular, light brown tabby tom woth a white underbelly and paws and dark green eyes. Personality: Very protective of his mate, Splashpelt, and is very loyal to his Clan. Is very fierce, strong, and kind. Smart and thoughtful. History: Clan-Born Family: Mate is Splashpelt Extras: None ~Hawkmask121 Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Moonpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance:Silver,black and blue colored fur.Is a she-cat. Personality:She is very loyal to her clan,is clever,and loves making friends(in other words,kind). History:Clan-Born Family:Unknown Extras:None -Icyleaf2234 Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Fernfrost Rank:Warrior Appearance: Light brown fur. she-cat. personality: Kind , loving ,loyal cat. History: Clan-born. Family: Unknown Extras: None Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Me!!! okay, here goes: Name: Mintleaf Rank: Med. cat Personality: enthusiastic, fun, loving, eager to learn History: Mother was a half-clan cat Family: Mother-Shadowfur Father- Pinepelt Brothers: Fireclaw and Bushtail Extras: Knows a mysterious prophecy Um, HIMG, we already have a med. cat. And two medicine cat apprentices. So is it okay if she is just a warrior? Thanks, [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Mistkit Rank:Kit Appearance: Dark gray she-kit with leaf-green eyes. Personality:She can be annoying, but she is mostly a fun-loving kit. She dreams of becoming a great warrior. History:Clan-born Family: Mother:Mistybrook, Father:Lightinstrike, Brother:Stormkit Extras:None ~Mistybrook Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] ---- Name: Hollowpaw Rank: Apprentice (StarClan) Appearance: Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with white spotches and legs; and blue eyes. Personality: He is shy, quiet and mysterious. He is a good hunter and battler. He is much smarter than he looks and loyal to his clsn. ''' '''History: He is best friends to Eclipsepaw. He grew up along side her and had a huge crush on her, but didn't know how to show it. He was killed by DarkClan warriors. His last words to Eclipsepaw was: 'Even though I can't stay with you, I will always be by your side, even from afar...' Family: Unknown Extras: Eclipsepaw did like him back. ' [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh]] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 00:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Spiderkit Rank: (See name) XD Appearance: black and grey tabby with blue eyes Personality: Hyperactive like most kits. A little quiet and very sensitive History: Family was killed in a flood Family: All deceased; killed in a flood when Spiderkit was 5 days old. Extras: Has a red mark near his eye where his face hit a rock dutring the flood. ~Tanglehnamunamu ACCEPTED! ~Robo :3 Name: '''Otter '''Rank: Queen Appearance: '''A brown she cat with firey orange spots and a bulging stomache cuz of corse i am expecting '''Personality: She is really friendly and is a motherly cat History: She has to watch her mate Hail get killed by a Cat named Ripple Family: Her mother was a loner and her father was a kitty pet Extras: She is very protective of anycat younger then her because she believes that they hold the key to the future ACCEPTED :D ~Robo Name: Thrushleaf Rank: Warrior Appearance: A grey tom with comforting blue eyes ' '''Personality: Fun-loving ', Nice and so polite '''History: 'He '''was born a rouge but his mother dropped him by the stream '''Family': None that he knows of Extras: None -otterstar<3 Excepted. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Sunkit Rank: Kit Appearance: A ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white chest Personality: fun-loving History: Born to Otter In the clearing of camp Family: Otter-Mother, Hail-Father, Rustykit and Hailkit- Siblings Extras: none _______________________________________________Another one too! Name: Hailkit Rank: kit Appearance: a gray she-cat with blue eyes Personality: funny and playful History: Born to Otter in The Clearing Family: Otter, Hail, Sunkit and Rustykit Extras: none ___________________________________________________________-and one more Name: Rustykit Rank: Kit Appearance: A rusty red colored she-kit with gray eyes Personality: fun and loving History: born to Otter in the Clearing Family: Otter, Hail, Hailkit, and Sunkit Extras: none '-Otterstar' Name: Cedarpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: 'dark brown tabby tom with sky blue eyes Personality: he is kind and brave and most she-cats like him because of his personality and appearance, he likes to hunt and fight and he will often hang out with his closest friends History: Born into NightClan Family: Unknown Extras: None [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 17:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Accepted. Sorry this took me so long! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'No honor among thieves, you know.']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|''Oh, here are your socks back.]] '''Name: Flightwing' Rank: Warrior Appearance: Flightwing is a white she-cat with green eyes. She has a splotch of red fur over her left ear and eye. Personality: (This color reminds me of Nepeta) Flightwing is collected and can keep her head in serious times, but can be very fierce and defensive when she needs to be. History: Flightwing was born into the Clan to (IDK who) and has grown into a great warrior. Not much else to say, really. Family: (This color reminds me of Equius) IDK, if someone wants to be her parents or sibling or whatever they can. Extras: (This color reminds me of Eridan) ...Again, IDK. StarHaven 23:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) APPROVED! :D [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' Name: Blueshadow Rank:Warrior Apperance: Muscular blue-gray tabby she-cat with brillant blue eyes. Personality: She has a lot of self-confidence and can run very quickly. She is very kind and loves kits and apprentices. She is a very good hunter and fighter, but she goes agianst fighting every time possible. She stands up for what she believes in. History: Clan-born Family: Mist: Mother, Fire-eye: Father, Dovefrost: Sister. Extras: N/A '~Mistybrook' '''Approved! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Copper Rank: Loner Appearance: Golden-brown tabby she0cat with brown stripes with dark, blue-green eyes and a white chest, paws, tail-tip and muzzle. Personality: She is serious and very carefree, but can be aggressive at times. She is a fighter, but also very powerful with her knowledge, and can stand up to anything, even her greatest fears. She is very kind to her friemds, and maybe even strangers too. History: She was born on a cold leaf-bare night, then neglected and abandoned by her parents. Almost freezing to death and of starvation, she is found by a pure-white loner. She is cared for by the loner, and she recognized this cat as her mother. The white loner built a small den so that they could stay in together, and so they cared for each other. As she got older, she was given the name Copper by the mother-figure white loner. They loved each other like they were mother and daughter. But on a cold night, the loner caught a terrible case of greencough. Without any knowledge of herbs, she soon died as the sickness took her life. Copper was distraught, but soon figured to live with her pain. Now, she is a dangerous cat thta can take control of the mind and body of a cat who dares speak to her. Family: Foster mother is the white loner. Extras: Like the Sol of NightClan! ~Hawky Accepted! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Cherrypaw Rank: Apprentice ''' '''Appearance: Golden, spotted she-cat with grass green eyes' Personality: Kind and caringv'' 'History:'Clanborn '''Family: None Extras -Lilly ACCEPTED! :D WTH is this blue? 0.o [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' '''Name: Goosepaw' Rank: Apprentice Apperance: He is a gray tom and with black spolches with blue-gray eyes. Persoality: A little goofy, kind, smart, and sweet. He is very good with herbs and medicine. History: Clan-born Extras: His mentor is Blueshadow. 04:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Mistybrook Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] ∞∞∞ Well, I've been using Derpy for a while now, so I might as well add him here :) It's easier for the records Who am I!? Who are you? Name: Derpy Rank: rogue Appearance: light sapphire bluish grey tom with a pale cream mane of fur and a paler golden tail with greyish moderate gamboge eyes. He's also walleyed :) Personality: Derpy, trusting, carefree, anyone who meets him either likes him or feels uncomfortable, innocent, and despite being derpy, he is wise beyond his years. ''' '''History: He came suddenly, claiming that 'this time is great. Mist has crossed the line, Night has feelings, Storm's wandering around randomly, Moss is insane, South is in chaos. Who doesn't want a Derpy to join the party?'. He's been stalking the Clan ever since. Family: Mistshadow: cousin many times removed. Stormfire, Mosswhisker: neice and nephew many times removed. Extras:He can time travel, but seems to be staying here for now. Who am I!? Who are you? Accepted! THE COMPUTER ZIS BEING WEIRD! D: [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' Name:Tansypelt Rank:Warrior Apperance:Handsome Dapple golden tabby tom with big round green eyes. White underbelly. Sheer long claws. Personality: Calm, out-going. Sweet, kind-hearted, nice, handsome History: He was born to Maplewish and Breechheart, warriors of NightClan. Family: Mother-Maplewish, Father-Breechheart, Sister-Goldenberry ~Takeachance32, or Dawn ACCEPTED! --What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Petalrose Appreance: Beautiful creamish pale pink she-cat with golden eyes. Personality: Nice, sweet, out-going, funny she-cat History: Clan-born Family- Mother- Ashpelt, Father- Shockwave, Brother- Oakfur ~Takeachance32 or dawn 'Approved!' [[User:Rainsplash987|' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Frostbite Appearance: Handsome frosty looking tom with Icy blue eyes and black ear tip's Personality:Nice, chatty, funny, out-going, flirty. History: Clan-born Family: Mother- Reedwhisker, Father: Branchheart, Brother-Jaystone -Takeachance32 A-pp-roved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Leopardstalker Apperance: Golden tabby tom with black flecks and handsome green eyes. Personality: Cool, acts all that, and loved to have a mate. History: Clan-born Family: N/A Extras: N/A Mistybrook, Can I fire meh lazer? Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Category:Join the Clan